Current handheld devices, such as mobile phones, a personal digital assistants (PDAs) and electronic books are usually charged by chargers.
Refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a three-dimensional diagram of a conventional electronic book. A side of a conventional electronic book 100 is equipped with a DC jack 102, wherein the jack 102 is electrically connected to an internal control device, such as a motherboard of the electronic book 100. Typically, the conventional electronic book 100 is charged by an additional charger 104. When the electronic book 100 is charged, a plug 106 on one end of the charger 104 may be first inserted in the jack 102 of the electronic book 100, and a plug 108 on the other end of the charger 104 may be then inserted in a jack of a power supply, so that the electronic book 100 can be charged by the power supply.
The handheld device can be charged through a charger by adding a charge jack when designing the device, so that this conventional charge design is very simple and convenient and is widely used in the handheld device.
However, as a great deal of the global energy is consumed, the development and the application of green energy have become a tendency. The development and the use of solar energy have lasted a span, and this novel energy is not only environmental-protecting but also used circularly, so that the solar energy is desired to provide energy for a great majority of electronic products.
Refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a three-dimensional diagram of another conventional electronic book. An electronic book 200 mainly comprises a display module 204, an input module 206 and a solar energy module 208, wherein the display module 204, the input module 206 and the solar energy module 208 are all disposed in the interior of the electronic book 200. In addition, the display module 204, the input module 206 and the solar energy module 208 respectively form a display region 210, an input region 212 and a solar energy photo-sensing region 214. The electronic book 200 stores energy by using a photo-sensing device of the solar energy module 208 to absorb natural light, so as to provide the electronic book 200 in operation with the desired energy.
The solar energy module 208 is disposed in the electronic book 200, so that the size of the photo-sensing device in the solar energy module 208 is limited due to the limitation of the size of the electronic book 200. Such as shown in FIG. 2, the photo-sensing region 214 is much smaller than the display region 210, and thereby resulting in slow charging and small storage of the solar energy module 208. Therefore, the objective of completely using solar energy to fulfill the required energy of the product cannot be achieved by the current solar energy charge design.
Therefore, the majority of the current handheld devices still need to be equipped with charge jacks and are charged through the chargers, thereby cannot effectively conform to the tendency of green energy.